Last Night
by rainbowraven32
Summary: Blondie forgets what happened last night. Good thing Cupid's there to jog her memory...


Blondie Lockes sat up in her bed, her head and body sore. _What did I do?_ She thought to herself. She felt movement beside her. She looked over to see her pink haired roommate rise from the sheets. "Morning," Cupid greeted the confused blonde. "Cupid?" "Yeah?" "What happened last night?"

"Well, we went to that party, and I got drunk," Cupid blushed. "And I didn't?" Blondie asked. "Nope," Cupid said cheerily. "So why are we in my bed?" "Well," Cupid began,"That's a longer story."

\- LAST NIGHT-

"Come on, Blondie! Drink!" Cupid cheered drunkenly. "I'd rather not," Blondie said, quite uncomfortable. "Suit yourself!" Cupid giggled, downing the liquid in front of her.

2 HOURS LATER

Blondie led her drunk friend babbling down the hallway to their dorm. "And the monkey, like ate the toast," Cupid giggled. "I'm sure she did," Blondie agreed sarcastically. They opened the door, locking it behind them for safety. Blondie sighed. She squealed in surprise as Cupid, her friend and roommate, pressed her pink lips against the blonde girl. Once she pulled back, Blondie gasped. "Cupid!" "Yeah?" she giggled. "Why did you do that?" "Because I've loved you for a long time. And I think you're hot and I'm horny, and most of all, I want to fuck each other." Blondie was quite taken aback by her drunken friend's statement. What should she do? She couldn't deny mutual feelings, but her friend was drunk! Could she take advantage of her friend like that?

Cupid pinned Blondie against the wall and made out with her. Cupid pulled back, leaving the blonde panting. "What's your answer? Fuck or not?" Oh, Blondie had an answer. "Fuck me, Cupid," Blondie panted sexily. Cupid grinned.

The girls continued their make out session on the bed, rubbing their hands on each other's bodies. Cupid fumbled with removing Blondie's tight dress. Blondie assisted the did the same to Cupid, leaving each other in their underwear. Blondie took the light pink bra of her friend in her teeth and removed it smoothly.

She took her pink haired friend's light pink nipple in her mouth. "Oh, Blondie," Cupid panted. Blondie used her tongue to trace slow circles around Cupid's erect nipple. She began to massage her friend's other breast while using her mouth on the left breast. She paced gentle kisses around the left breast before switching to the right one. "Blondie!" Cupid squealed. "Why are you teasing me?" Cupid panted. "I like it wet," Blondie remarked huskily. "Let's check, hmm?" Blondie said suggestively. "Please!" Cupid begged. Blondie removed the blue bra from herself, revealing her perfect C cup breasts. "Oh," Cupid let out a soft moan at the sight. She latched her teeth on Blondie's erect nipples. "Oh, fuck," Blondie moaned. Cupid's tongue swirled around her breast.

Blondie managed to move to the bottom of the bed. She took Cupid's underwear in her hand an ripped them away, revealing Cupid's shaven wet pussy. Blondie immediately sent her tongue to work on Cupid's pink pussy, paying extra attention to her shining clit. While stroking her clit, Blondie began entering her long tongue inside Cupid's tight pussy. Cupid let out a moan before coming on Blondie's tongue. Blondie lapped up all of the sweet juices she could from her still leaking pussy. "Wanna taste?" Blondie asked seductively. "Hell yes," Cupid panted before crashing her lips against the blonde's.

The girls moaned into the kiss. They began to fight for dominance in Blondie's mouth. Blondie won surprisingly, pushing both girls' tongues out of her mouth and into Cupids. While kissing, Cupid reached down into Blondie's underwear, fingering her BFFA. She stroked her friend's wet clit, forcing a moan from Blondie. Cupid smirked into the kiss, quickening her stroking. She then entered her middle finger into her friend, who quickened her moans. "Oh, Cupid," she gasped. Cupid entered her pointer finger. She used her third finger to gently tap Blondie's clit, teasing her. "Put it in!" Blondie whined in the kiss, still going strong. Cupid forced her third finger in, forcing a scream from Blondie. Blondie came hard, spreading her hot cum all over Cupid's fingers, which she gladly sucked of.

Cupid sat down on the bed spreading her legs. Blondie did the same, placing on leg under Cupid's. They looked at each other before crashing their wet pussies together. Their clits ground together, spreading juices everywhere. Their bodies began to tremble in pleasure. "Blondie!" Cupid screamed as she came. "Cupid!" Blondie screamed as she came as well. The girls licked juices off each other's pussies, making the other come again.

they climbed into Blondie's bed, their pants and gasps filling the silence. They embraced, falling asleep with a kiss.

_ BACK TO CURRENT TIME/ BEGINNING(of the story ) _

"And that's what happened," Cupid explained, less graphically. "Wait. How do you remember that if you were drunk?" Blondie asked, a small bit suspicious. "Oh, about that, I wasn't drunk," Cupid grinned. "What?" Blondie asked, dumbfounded. "I tricked you into thinking I was drunk so you would fuck me," Cupid still grinned. "Thank you, Cupid," Blondie said kissing her surprised roommate. "For what?" Cupid asked. "For tricking me into fucking you. Do it again sometime? No tricks?" "Uh, yeah," Cupid stuttered in surprise. "Hexcelent!" Blondie grinned before strutting off to the shower leaving a surprised Cupid. "I think I want to do more then fuck her," Cupid whispered to herself. She then went back to bed, dreaming about a certain blonde.


End file.
